A werewolf baby?
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Sequel to A Wounded...dog?. Crazy Lin is back! And this time she's got some company! How will Lin cope with her anxiety about the baby? Will the baby be a shape shifter? Answers and more inside this marvelous story of growing up and parent hood
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped myself tighter in my Hello Kitty comforter. Yes, after all this time I still had it. But this time the scene was a little different. It wasn't raining outside, which was odd for Forks but it was foggy and it wasn't even night time yet.

It was still the middle of the day, which made it the perfect time for this. I couldn't let Seth find out. Well, he would find out eventually but I wanted that in a safe environment where he couldn't throw things.

Who was I kidding? I had no idea how he was going to react, that made it even worse. I was in the dark about the future and I didn't like it. This was probably how Alice felt with the werewolves, I mused.

I looked over at the pregnancy test on the counter. Yep, still positive.

How could this be? I mean…I know how, but why? I didn't think of myself as a person who should be given a child. Even though I knew that Seth would want children I thought we could maybe get past that and get a puppy or something. But no, now I was going to have a kid and I was going to screw it up just like my parents screwed me up.

Let's face it, I didn't have the best parents in the whole world, one son turned into a vampire and the other was married to a werewolf for god sake!

I took a deep breath and threw the test away unlocking the door to the bathroom and stepping out into the world for the first time in seven hours. Yeah, I had a lot of things to think about.

I sat on my couch in Seth and my little two story brick house and watched tv. Tv was good for not thinking, all it involved was sitting and keeping your eyes open. Even I could do that.

I was startled by a knock on the door and fell off the couch. "Owww." I moaned. Of course the person at the door just walked in. Seth and I had an open door policy that we apparently didn't know about.

"Hey, Lin. What's wrong with you?" Gregory, of course. After my wedding and Seth and I had moved in together he had snuck on the Rez so many times he was on a first name basis with all the wolves. Not that they liked him, but finally they had just let him come over whenever especially since he never, ever gave up.

"I'm skydiving." I grumbled getting back onto the couch. I loved Gregory to death but he was so annoying some times. I wondered how he became my best friend at all times and he would say, "Because I'm just that great." I couldn't argue with that.

"You need to work on your form." He smiled and sat gracefully next to me. We stared at the tv a few moments. "What are you watching?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever is on that's what I'm watching, now shut up."

I shifted and Gregory started to sniff the air. I ignored it. He was used to the smell of werewolf and it barely bothered him at all. But I did start to worry when he leaned his nose against the top of my head and inhaled.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him. His face was scrunched up in concentration. "You smell different, like you still smell the same but…different." I froze, could he smell that I was pregnant. But how could he, according to my period I was only three months along.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Gregory gave me a suspicious look. "What did you do?" I blanched. What was I supposed to say? Could I tell him? Wasn't it a rule that you had to tell the father first? Oh…screw the rules!

"I'm pregnant." I blurted. Gregory gasped and then smiled pulling off my blanket and looking at my flat stomach. "Really?" he placed his hand on my skin making me jump from the cool touch. "Whose is it?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand off. "Superman's, who do you, think?! It's Seth's! What am I going to do? How did this happen?" I started to pace. Gregory chuckled. "Well sweetie, when a man and woman love each other very much they…" he trailed off.

I glared at him. "Yeah, I got that part. Thanks for the info. Now would you kindly…HELP ME!" I jumped on the couch next to him burrowing my head into the pillows.

"You are way too high strung. Stress isn't good for a baby." He stated matter of factly. I was two seconds away from killing him or getting someone else to kill him or…something.

I groaned into the pillows and he picked me up easily around the waist and sat me next to him under his arm in a protective brotherly gesture. "Don't worry Lin. Seth will be ecstatic."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I know! That's the worst part! I'm going to screw up his only child. Oh god! He's going to hate me! Why did this have to happen to me! I don't even want kids yet. Someone out there deserves this baby and it's not me."

Gregory rubbed my arm slowly and nodded listening to me rant. He had told me that Marie, his wife, had gotten pregnant when they were humans and he must understand the horrible mood swings.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Ah…the all important question. What is crazy Lin going to do now that she has a werewolf baby inside of her and her husband doesn't know?

"Well, jumping off a cliff seems good right about now, but why don't we go talk to Seth. I think I can talk to him about this now. Can you run me? I don't think that it would be a good idea to drive like this." I ran up the stairs and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans throwing my hair into ponytail before Gregory picked me up and held me bridal style.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. He hasn't carried me like this in a long time. Gregory shrugged and then winked at me. "Precious cargo." I laughed and held him around the neck while he ran to the nearby car garage that Seth worked at.

It was kind of funny. All the werewolf's in the pack had decided to pool their money and buy an old garage. They all stayed in Forks except Leah. But it was amazing; they had become the most popular garage in the tristate area. People came from all over to get the speedy repair work done and the girls came to check out the hot guys.

Me, being who I am and all, hated that and probably would be at the shop everyday to kick the living hell out of anyone who so much as looked at my Seth, but the rest of the guys had banned me because I was "scaring away customers" as they put it.

So I took a swing at a couple of girls, what's the big deal? Anyway so now I was allowed to have small visits where I was chaperoned and was kept away from the front of the shop.

That made me feel welcomed and loved. Yeah right! I was more like a leper. Oh well.

The run wasn't that long and we were there in a few minutes. This was enough time for me to back out and try to run for it as soon as I was set on my feet.

"Oh no you don't." Gregory said and grabbed the back of my sweatshirt.

I hung my head in shame. That was the saddest excuse for an escape attempt that I had ever tried, and I've tried a lot.

"Fine! Take me to my death." I huffed dramatically as he took my arm and led me through the back door. "You are the devil."

Gregory chuckled and grinned cheekily at me. "Don't I know it. Oh look! Your lover boy is right-I mean uh look over there! Something shiny!" he tried to maneuver in front of me.

Though I did have a fondness for shiny things Gregory was acting weird. I looked under his arm and saw red. Literally and figuratively.

I was pissed off and the girl who was flirting with my husband was wearing a tight red dress that left nothing up to the imagination. Who wear's that kind of dress to a car garage anyway?!

"Move!" I growled at Gregory.

He moved quickly. Maybe he wasn't afraid of me giving him physical scarring but the emotional scarring would have been immeasurable.

I stalked over to the woman, grabbing a pry bar on the way. The girl saw me first and her eyes went wide. Seth was still oblivious because he was trying to tell her something about her car or something.

I must have looked a little crazy, and I was, so it was a good thing that she stepped back.

Seth finally turned and saw me. After taking a look at me he put his head in his hand and sighed. This maybe has happened before, only two or three times.

"Hey lady! He is way too young for you! Not to mention married to me!" I raised the crow bar but Seth caught it and threw it to the side. "Hey!" I said indignantly.

Seth grabbed me around the hips and hoisted me up so that I was restrained in his arms. Then he turned to the woman.

"I'm so sorry for this inconvenience. Your car will be ready for you in a couple of days, you can get the information and bill at the front desk. Good bye." Seth said quickly and put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything.

I glared at the woman as she walked out and the Seth set me down giving me a stern look.

"Lin, we talked about this. You can't beat up every woman that comes in here. It's bad for business." He said. I pouted but he had been really good at ignoring that so it had no effect on him, so I tried flattery.

"I know Seth, but sometimes we woman can't help themselves around handsome, charming, funny guys like you." I batted my eyelashes and smiled at him.

Seth rubbed his neck while grinning and I had an inner victory party.

"You really don't believe that crap do you?" Paul drawled while walking by. "She's just trying to get out of trouble. The girls got a jealous streak like no other."

I glared at Paul ad he smirked. "Thanks Paul." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Seth frowned.

Great.

But before Seth could start his inevitable rant Gregory came into sight and put and arm around my shoulders.

"Seth, my friend. Lin has something to tell you." He pushed me into Seth and I stumbled.

But my loving husband caught me and looked down expectantly.

I gulped. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled over my words. "You see-there's this thing-when two people love each other they-I can't believe that woman was hitting on you-stop poking me Gregory!"

Seth ran his hands down my arms and smiled his perfectly adorable loving smile and I felt my intestines knot. How could this guy make me feel guilty and I didn't even do anything?!

If anything it was his fault!

"I need to talk to you in private." I finally choked out.

My oh-so-loving husband nodded and took my hand and led me into the trees lining the garage. The garage was strategically placed near the forest so when the guys had to close up shop and fight vampires or anything else threatening the tribe they had easy access to a private spot to transform…or morph…or whatever the hell they did.

When we were far enough away Seth sat me down on a fallen log and sat next to me. The wood was soft with moss and I ran my fingers over it, trying to distract myself from the conversation I was about to have.

I don't even know why I was so scared!

Seth loved me, even though I was crazy, even though I was related to a vampire and even though I almost burned down our house. (Twice, but that's a story for a different time)

He would be ecstatic for a baby, he would think of it as a being that he and I made and I'm sure his completely pure mind would think of it as a cementing of our relationship or something, like a baby was the perfect thing, a little him and me combined. A being created of love.

But I didn't want a baby. I was too young, yeah I was married and it wasn't like I was going into a career or anything, but...

I was going to back out, going to yell "Fooled you!" and bolt before he could catch me. But then I looked into his totally trusting brown eyes and felt my resolve crumble.

I reached up and ran my finger over Seth's high cheekbones and long elegant nose. He smiled and leaned into my touch which made me grin at him and pull on his long hair gently to bring his face down to mine.

I kissed him, firm and long on his lips.

Seth grinned as we pulled away to breath and he ran the back of his fingers against my cheek. I caught his hand and brought a kiss to his tanned knuckles, then laced our fingers together.

"Lin?" he whispered and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Is something wrong?"

I opened my eyes and shrugged. He became instantly worried and I saw his eyes roam my body for any external signs of damage.

"No, nothing's wrong Seth." I said quickly and he let out a relieved breath. "But…I have some news."

He quirked his head and I giggled. He still reminded me of a lost puppy sometimes. He was just too adorable.

"What news?" he was hesitant, nervous and I felt kinda bad stringing it out like this.

I twirled a piece of my hair around a pale finger. "I really don't know how you're going to take this, but I have to tell you because it's important."

Seth opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth and waited. I squeezed his hands in nervousness.

"I'm-you know-I'm, well, I'm pregnant!" I blurted.

I cringed back, but Seth hadn't even moved. Well, his eyes had gotten ten times larger but that was pretty much it.

"What?" he croaked. I bit my lip. Was he mad?

"I'm pregnant." I said in a small voice.

A beat of silence passed then I screamed in surprise as Seth picked me up and spun me around.

He howled in joy. That was really the only way I could describe the long drawn out shout that emitted from his mouth and I found myself giggling and shouting along with him.

"A baby! Were having a baby! Yahoo!" he shouted and danced along the forest floor.

Seth finally calmed down enough to set me down but then he captured my lips and brought me into a long passionate kiss that made me grip his hair and he just pulled me to his chest, my feet swinging in the air.

"I love you-kiss-I love you-She's going to be the most beautiful-kiss-baby- kiss-in the world." He scattered kisses over my face and neck making me giggle and shy away. Hey, I was really ticklish!

"How do you know its going to be a girl?" I asked with a laugh.

My husband looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course its going to be a girl, she'll look just like you and be the most beautiful thing in the world, well, besides you of course."

I rolled my eyes. "What if it's a boy?"

He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "Then he'll look exactly like me and be devilishly handsome."

I laughed at that and patted his cheek. "You keep thinking that big guy."

After we made out for a little bit, a perk of being pregnant apparently, we went back to the garage and Seth announced "our" pregnancy to the rest of the pack and the two customers that had just arrived.

I think the loud howls of congratulations from the guys scared them off because the couple gave me a tentative smile and left. I didn't really notice because the guys had me in a football like huddle and gave me long hugs.

Even Paul was smiling.

Even among the smiling faces and hugs I still felt empty. I still didn't want this baby, but what was I going to do? Seth was ecstatic!

When all the fuss had died down and Gregory had taken me home and left me at peace, I sat on the couch and rubbed my semi-flat stomach in confusion and frustration.

A baby…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god Lin!" Kim beamed at me and gave me a hug. "I can't believe you're pregnant! How does it feel?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Weird."

She laughed and took a sip of coffee.

Kim and I had gotten to be good friends since we started hanging out with the pack more often. She was soft spoken and shy which was the exact opposite of me and I enjoyed corrupting her with caffeine and sugar to make her more like, well, like me!

Needless to say Jared was terrified.

"How far along?" she asked and tucked some soft brown hair behind her ear.

I bit my lip. "Two months."

She oohed and awed like a girl and I rolled my eyes and smiled. Emily walked into the kitchen after putting little Lily to bed. Emily had Lily only nine months after Seth and my wedding.

The cutest baby, a dumplin', never went near the little dumplin' though, she smelled like baby.

"Get ready for the morning sickness, and the sore back." Emily said and poured herself some coffee in a cup she had gotten from Sam that said number one mommy. Sam was really weird when Emily was pregnant; it was even weirder seeing him as a dad.

I made a face. "Thanks, I look forward to it."

They laughed at me and I smiled a little. I didn't really get the whole "Chat over coffee thing". I didn't drink coffee and girly talk wasn't my thing, but I could endure for people like Emily and Kim.

"Its wonderful though." Emily sighed in happiness and stared off into space.

Kim wrinkled her eyebrows. "Now I feel like I'm missing out on something."

Jared and Kim have been dating since high school, four years ago, but Kim has been at College and only comes back for breaks, so they put off marriage and kids until she had settled with her career and her life.

"Don't worry, your not." I said before Emily could open her mouth and she gave me a reproving look.

I heard cars pull up outside and I knew the guys had come home from work. I felt like some old housewife who stayed home all day and waited for her man, to cook him dinner. Wait, I did do that.

The door opened and I heard Seth shout, "Where are my two favorite people in the world?"

I felt my stomach twist into a knot.

He walked in and kissed me on the top of my head from behind. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded and waved goodbye to the girls before walking out with Seth, hand in hand. I was blissfully playing with Seth's fingers as we drove home until a thought popped into my head and I screamed.

Seth slammed on the breaks and braced me with one arm so I wouldn't hit against the dashboard of the truck.

Seth and I started to shout at each other at the same time.

"Are you insane?!"

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot!"

"You could have gone right through the windshield!"

"He's gonna kill me!"

"I swear if you didn't have your seat belt on!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What the hell are you yelling about?!" we shouted at each other.

I took a deep breath because I was so close to hyperventilating it wasn't even funny. Seth waited because he knew this was never going to get resolved if he didn't let me go first. It's kinda scary when someone knows exactly how crazy you are.

"Emmett! I didn't tell Emmett yet! He's going to be so mad! I don't want to die!" I pulled on my hair and Seth sighed.

"You'll be fine! We'll just head over there right now okay?"

I froze and then started to shake my head emphatically towards the negative. "No way! Rosalie will pounce on me like a cougar on a bloody tourist and Alice will want to-will want to-." God I couldn't even say it!

"Throw you a baby shower." Seth said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

I gulped and nodded. "Yes, the unspeakable."

He laughed and I pouted. "C'mon, were going right now and that's final. There family too and they deserve to know, though I'm sure we'll hear something about the wolves hearing about it first or some nonsense like that."

Seth pulled off the side of the road and headed towards Forks.


End file.
